I'm a Ninja Fairy! Or is it Fairy Ninja?
by Ninjacatwolf-thing
Summary: Nikki and her best friend Katrina are just relaxing at home, when suddenly there's a fire. In their panic, Kat finds Nikki's mother's spell book. Nikki does a spell that does something, and they're transported to the Naruto world, where they become Ninja. By the time Chunin Exams roll around, they're caught in a storm and are teleported to Earthland where they become mages.
1. Chapter 1 Drawings

TO THE STORY! ~~~~~~

I sat through the class, staring out the window, just looking at the clouds with my chin in my palm. Good thing the teacher is half-blind and doesn't give a crap. I switched my gaze over to the front. The teacher is still writing on the chalk board. I sighed and closed my eyes, turning my head back toward the clouds.

After who cares how long, the bell rang for next class. I picked up my books and walked out to the lockers, changing my books for the next class. Wait, um. What is it? I looked at the schedule. And damn... It's... Science X3.

I picked up my science text books and binder and walked to the class, on the other side of the school... damn.

~~~~~~~~~After school -cause I'm lazyass-~~~~~~~~~

I dropped off my gym clothes and picked up my text books, setting them in my army green bag, along with my appropriated binders.

I sighed quietly to myself as I passed everybody to get to the entrance doors. Nobody really pays any attention to me, but I don't particularly mind.

I walked out the door, my army green bag slung on one shoulder, my bangs separated to the left, the rest pinned back in a ponytail. My black coat zipped up halfway, hood up, my hands in my pockets (Her coat is like Kiba's but black instead of grey and instead of the black fur it's white). My black skinny jeans, ripped. High tops cover my feet as I walk through the snow covered pavement.

I'm glad that I don't live too far away from the school. I walked into the house and took off my shoes. I went to my room and dropped my bag by the closet, took off my jacket and threw it somewhere around the room, taking my hair out of its ponytail and shaking my head to get it out of the shape it's taken.

I ran a hand through my now -somehow- knotted hair. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge, grabbing my phone and plugging in the headphones and putting them in my ears, playing my music. I opened my laptop and opened google. I grabbed my sketch book from the nightstand and pencil and searched up a picture and drew and drew and drew.

Before I knew it it was around eleven PM. I put my pencil and book down on the nightstand and dropped onto the bed, my hair splaying out around like a fan. I assume.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and Epic People

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damn, I think that I have a bug bite on my leg. It's seriously itchy./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Anywayz, here's chapter two~~! Enjo~yp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke up, stifling a yawn as I stretched. After I rubbed the sleep outta my eyes, I grabbed a clean tank top, crop top, underwear, pants, socks and whatever else. I yawned again as I walked into the bathroom.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked in the mirror at my walnut brown eyes which were dazed in sleep. I yawned again and turned the water on and stepped in after stripping.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sighed as the scalding water hit my skin.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After maybe ten minutes in the shower, my fingers had turned slightly pruney and my skin had turned pinkish.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I got out and wrapped the towel around me, picked up my dirty clothes, dropping them in the hamper, and picking up the clean ones and putting on the underwear.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I should put in some toast. So I walked down the hall -in my underwear- and to the kitchen, pulling out the toaster and putting two slices of homemade bread into it and pulling the switch thing down.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I ran down the hall to the bathroom, and tried pulling on the clothes, which was a black tank, a white crop top, black skinny jeans, socks, my hoodie, and putting my hair in a ponytail. I quickly applied mascara and eyeliner and ran back to the kitchen to put the Nutella on the toast, running to my room and grabbing my bag, sketchbook and pencils, and putting my phone in my pocket, pulled on my shoes and ran out the door. The Nutella toast sandwich wrapped up in my bag.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I ran down the two blocks it takes to get to my school, running in the front door and to homeroom. Phew made it just in time.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHomeroomstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBlock 1- Mathstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBlock 2- Mathstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBlock 3- Breakstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBlock 4- Social Studiesstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBlock 5- Language Artsstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBlock 6- Breakstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBlock 7- Gymstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBlock 8- homeroomstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And that is my day. emFunem./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As I sat in homeroom, I kept going over what I dreamt. It was a seriously weird dream. I was in the command center of a spaceship, and I was sent to go and find somebody. Or something like that, but they were outside in the vast emptiness of space, but I forgot what they were doing. Anyway, we saved them, and then I tried to find my way back to command centre, I kept getting lost though and since CC is in the white area, and somehow I managed to get to orange, blue and green area-which are all on the other side of the ship~Huge ship by the way~- I couldn't find my way back to CC. So I wandered around, till I got candy from a child who was playing hide and seek with some adults from blue, then I went on, found some greens, and then After what seemed like forever I found CC. But as soon as I got there, we were over an incredibly dangerous planet, and monsters would keep showing up on our radars, and this really big monster -like from star wars, that huge worm thing- showed up and we swerved around it to avoid being eaten, and we crashed. Not many people survived it, but me, Percy Jackson -weird right?-, Leo Valdez, Harry Potter, Naruto and some others survive, but Harry is in critical condition, Naruto soon becomes missing and the others disappear. So it's only me, Percy, and Leo left, and we walk down an old highway -yeah, apparently this planet is actually earth- and next thing we know after hours, is that there are cars and Percy threw off his jacket, and used water to speed down the freeway. Me and Leo catch up, Leo using fire and me using ice or something like that. After we caught up -finally- we were in front if this thing like a booth -like from Lego batman, where you have to have certain people or whatever to access whatever lies beyond it- and this woman with a purple dot on her forehead, with orange unruly hair, eyes hidden from sight and eighties clothes was manning it. She said somethings, and then next thing I know is that I'm in a museum, I walk out and then walk back in, but this time I explode everything in a water container and semi-freeze it, making it snow. Then we all go back to the ship and die. (I actually had a dream like this, and for a week straight, it was the same general concept except with different characters in each dream)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I squeezed my eyes closed and just let the dream drift to the back of my mind. I sighed and opened my eyes again, only to see a guy on the desk in front of me. I hope I dind't forget anything at home... the kid was glaring, so I naturally glared back.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sighed and tunred my head towards the side. Well that was before the kid randomly decided to kiss my cheek... p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~? POV~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was just glaring at the girl who always has her hood on, she glared back. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After about a minute, she sighed and turned her head as I was suddenly pushed fowards. 'emOh crapem' I thought, My eyes widened and then squeezed shut as I got closer, I swear I think that this is happening in slo-mo. I opened my eye a teeny bit, and I am relieved to see that I had only kissed her cheek, hich shouldn't technically be possible, the hoodd should've gotten in the way. My lips quickly left her cheek and I sat back in my seat, pretending that it didn't happen./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked over at her, she has a far away look on her face. Everybody -Except the girl- looked over to the door as it opened. And there stood a girl with raven black hair that was pulled into a braid, mocha brown eyes, a fur-lined hoodie that was unzipped, white tanktop with a black croptop over it, grey ripped skinny jeans and fur boot on. Her eyes roamed around the class room till they landed on me and my seating partner strong(Nikki, he doesn't know her name, ne?). strongShe walked over this way with everyone looking at her. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When she got in front of us, she started poking the girl. I watched bemused as new girl was ignored. At least until new girl cupped each side of SP's face, and turned her head. Now I am just startled. It appeared that SP is too, till her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around new girl in a hug.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~New girl's POV~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I slammed open the door to the classroom, everyone gawked at me and my beauty. Well, almost everyone. Someone in a fur- Nikki... Bwahahahahahahha! I walked over to Nikki, making sure to be more quiet, and I stood in front of her and her desk partner. I stepped in front of Nikki alone and cupped her face, turning her head towards me. She must've thought that I was someone else cause she looked like she was about to blow, but then it turned to a startled expression as she saw it was a girl, then surprise as she saw it was me, then it turned to happiness. She enveloped me in a hug and whispered in my ear "It's so good to see that your'e all better!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, I'm all better!" I whispered back as I also wrapped my hands around her into a hug. Truth is, I've never been sick, I've just beengoing somewhere.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Seriously Kat! I thought that you were terminally ill!" She said as she pulled back. I sat between her and the guy on the bench. Heehee benches... Right.. Ahem. Class. I took notes for both me and Nikki as the classes went by. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The day was so much of a blur by the time it was gym. I hate gym classes. I never saw any point to it. Well whatever. I may as well participate if Nikki is gunna. "Hey Niik (Knee-k), do you, maybe, have some extra gym clothes that I can use?" I asked her as we walked down the hallway.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah," She smirked, "Why? Do you need it~?" She sung, swinging her gym bag in my face. I reached for it, but she pulled away before I could even get close to it. I glaredat her as she smirked at me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Naruto-fest tonight... Do emyou emhave emRa~me~n/em?" I asked her, heeheeheehee. I kno whow much she loves Naruto fests. Bwahahhahaha!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""R-R-r-ra-ra... Hehe Ra.. Ram-men? uhmm... Yes?" She asked, she has NO talent for lying, I can tell ya that. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you? Do you emreallyem?"/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, Really now?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She looked in my eyes, "Yes" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whoa! You confessing your love for eachother or something?" This dude asked as we walked out of the changing rooms. Yes, I managed to actually get those clothes from her bag and change while this scene was goin' on.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I got an evil plan... hihihihiihiihhihihihihi... I wrapped an arm around Niik's waist and leaned my head on her shoulder, "Yes, how'd you guess?" I asked. He blushed furiously, probably thinking of the... ahem... emThings emthat we would end up doing./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I rolled my eyes and walked away from the perv and walked over to where everyone else is. "Why'd you do that Kat?" Niik asked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because, I wanted to see his reaction" I answered. We walked throughout the gym, being he awesomely amazzing people that we are. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"BZZT BZZTp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"BZZT BZZTp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Damn, What is that? Oh, hehe it's my phone. I picked out of my pocket and saw it was a new episode of the anime. I glanced at Niik and saw that she wasn'tpaying attention, hihihihihiihihihihi. I watched the episode discreetly the rest of gym class.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~An hour of walkingaround the gymschool later~~~/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We walked back to class, in our normal clothes -tanks croptops, hoodies, skinny jeans and hightopsboots-. I was busy texting a friend as Niik was braiding my hair. There wasn't really much in homeroom so I ignored it all./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After school, I went over to Niik's house, and we had a Naruto fest all night, well till we fell asleep.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Done! What do you think of the characters? p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The... Story line so far? p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Don't worry, the fire is soon! And in fact... Katrina -Kat- is caught in it as well *cue evil smirk and evil laughs* p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"yeah, I'll get working on the chapter soon, I might have it ready by the time that you're reading this~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Well, anyways.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ciao~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"For Meow~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p 


	3. Chapter 3 Fires and Forests

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nikki's POV/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I yawned and stretched, like I do every morning. "Errngh... Why'd you hit me? Yawwn" Someone said, I turned my head and saw that it was Kat. Oh... Right, The Narutofest XD I forgot about it for a sec. "Ne, So why'd you hit me?" Kat asked again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""EH! Oh, right, sorry, I was trying to stretch, but your face restricted my movements." I explainedp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I see. So you were restricted by my beautiful face?" She asked, striking a model pose. I couldn't help it... after that sight, I have to laugh. And so I did. "I'm so glad that school is over!" Kat said, stretching and then striking another pose. "HAha! I'm already much more lively!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think that you mean youthfull!" I exclaimed between laughs. She looked at me with a really face.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nah, I mean lively." she said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Haha! That's. haha. What... She said XD"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""T.. that doesn't even make any senseee!" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Whiny..." I deadpanned. She glared at me. Standing up with a 'hmph' she went to the bathroom and got ready for the lazy day home. I laid back on the bed and got my phone out, checking all my games and such. Aha! Finally! My clan castle is built! Hahaha! Now to join a random clan... XDp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kat came out and threw my towel at me. "Sigh, fine. I'll get ready." I sat up and took the towel off my face, standing up and going to shower. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After my shower, I walked out in my underwearand to my room, passing the livingroom -which for whatever effed up reason is in the back- and to my room. "IHAVEDECIDED!" I exclaimed suddenly, going to the kitchen where Kat is. "I'mma take a nap!" Then I ran around the house for sixteen minutes or so, wearing out my energy. I yawned and went up back to my room, reading an awesome fanfic on wattpad. I yawned again, closing my laptop, leaving it beside me, and fell asleep.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Feel... extremely hot. What is this heat? I'm pretty sure... "NIKKI! WAKE UP! C'MON NIKKI! C'MON PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Kat said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""hmmm, What's that... Crackling sound?" I asked her. It only seemed to make her panic even more. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I heard something the sounded like someone going through my closet of clothes. "Whatever, I just gotta pack some things for you!... I wish she would emactually emget up... And there, now just her phone and laptop, chargers headphones... And done packing now." Kat kept murmuring stuff to herself/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kat, please, if you're bored read that latin spell book my care taker gave me, I don't actually think that it works, but whatever..." I said tiredly, Yawning and rolling over so that I was now facing away from the wall. The heat seemed more intense on my face now.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Latin... Spell book!? Perfect! We'll pack that as well!" Kat said, I opened my eyes a bit.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""AAAH! KAT! WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY HOUSE WAS ON FIRE!?" I panicked, no other way to put it, I panicked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I shot up out of bed, grabbing some books and drawing stuff, a few photos and then I grabbed the book from the shaking Kat's hands. I stood up straight, lighting up a few white candles, "The world I want to be, make me stand up there! Time I command and Place I command! Change me there now! This is my will, so mote it be!" I said, focusing so intensely so that I may also teleport Kat and all the stuff that she packed. Then I blacked out.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I came to, it smelled like a forest, I opened my eyes slowly, I smelled like a fire and something else that I can't place. I sat up and looked around, a... Forest?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Leavin' ya there! p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I'll be writin the next chapter on my phone, so if it's horribly short you'll know why.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Anywayz.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ciao~br For~br /Meow~/p 


	4. Chapter 4 Forests and Clans

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nikki's POV/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I came to, it smelled like a forest, I opened my eyes slowly, I smelled like a fire and something else that I can't place. I sat up and looked around, a... Forest? p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked around, and there was a bag beside me, and a person with red, purple, and blue hair in a ponytail. She was on her face, but it looked like she had on a net tanktop with a black croptop over it, warm grey pants, netting starting from the elbows and it disappears -on onehand- into a fingerless glove, bandages from her ankles to under her shoes. They groaned and opened up their eyes... Their emyellow emeyes. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She sat up and looked around. When her eyes finally landed on me, she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH! HEY!" Then she points at me, "You're not my Niik!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stood up and pointed at her as well, "And you're not my Kat!" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Psh, what're you talkin' about? Of course I'm Kat! Who else would I be?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then of course I'm Nikki!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No you're not, Nikki has dark brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes, not hazel hair and sea green eyes! Besides she also doesn't have purple triangle thingys under her eyes...And her hair isn't emthat emlong" I looked at her weirdly, then picked up a strand of my now freaking long hair./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""AAH! IT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LONG!... Wait, I kinda like it, I've been meaning to grow it out... Hmmmm..."I kept twirling the strand in between my fingers while Kat looked at me funny. "Wait..." And she did, "You said that I have purple triangles under my eyes? Right?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I picked up my bag, hoping against anything that there was a mirror in here, "I hope you packed a mirror Kat, or I will hunt chu down and neuter you..." I mumbled. By this, Kat looked utterly freaked out, I smirked on the inside, knowing who it is now. "AHA!" I pulled out a compact mirror, "Kat, why on earth did you pack this? Whatever" I said, and opened it up taking a good long look at myself.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kat was right, I do have hazel coloured hair and sea green eyes with purple triangles under them. And my hair was seriously long. It went like right down to the small of my back. I looked down at myself, seeing a light grey cloak covering me, hood down, bandages covering my chest and black sweatpants and shoes like Kat's. And two belts hung loosely on my hips. "Nawwe! Your outfit is so much better Kat!" I said, "Well, except for the fact that you don't have an awesome cloak like mine! Mwahahhahha" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She just rolled her eyes at me and sighed, turned and picked up her bag and started walking off in a randomized direction. "WAAIITT~ FOR MEE~" I called after her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~Time skip cause they actually talk too much during their walk~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's been a few hours since we left that clearing that we were in. "where in all the heavens could we be going Kat!?" i asked, again...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Like I said for the first fucking million times! I don't know!" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well... Thanks for being your clearly optimstic self" I quipped sarcastically. Then a bird flew in my face -.- "Thanks soo much bird" I said, venom and sarcasm coating my words thickly. THe bird flew away quickly to say the leastp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sighed again, hanging my head in defeat and promptly fell to the ground. "Oshite~ Sense of wonder~" I sang. Kat looked back at me and sweatdropped... sweat... dropped... I jumped to my feet, having come to a conclusion, "I THINK I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE WE ARE!" I exclaimed jumping up and down around Kat.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay then, where are we?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""In an anime duh"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Huh-uh, cause that makes the emmost emsense."/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course it does, otherwise you wouldn't've just sweat-dropped!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm, Well them what anime?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Maybe... Going based on our appearances... I've gotta say... Maybe Naruto or Inuyasha... Somethin' like that..." I explined to her, pointing the things for the two anime. "And by the sun, we are headed west, i think..." I saidp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Geez, what are you? A shadow hunter?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, but that would awesome"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, you're right"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Snapp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Crunchp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's that?" Kat asked mep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hell if I know" I answered. Then some people with pretty good costumes on came out, "Okay, so how long have you been stalking us? Pirate?" I asked turning to the silver gravity-defying haired guy.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OH WHAT YOUTH THESE TWO YOUNG LADIES ARE FULL OF!" The one in green spandex said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gai, shut up" Pirate man said. "What are you names?" He asked, turning to us.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's common courtesy to give your own name before aasking somone else's" Kat recited.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Right, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and this i-" he said, but was cut off by Gai.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And my name is Might Gai! The youthful green beast of Konoha!" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Right, and I'm Katrina and this is Nikki" Kat introduced us to them. 'Do we have last names?' p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I don't know? I've never really even had a last name in the first place' Yes, we are telepathic. We tried a telepathy spell when we were younger, and it wouldn't wear off, so we made the best of it. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I told you, you can have mine, and we can be twins!'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Okay then'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you not have lastnames?" Kakashi asked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We do, and it is..." 'pause for dramatic effect...' "Nekozuko" 'What the hell! That wasn't what i was gunna say!'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'What kind of a name is that?'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'They seem to know it, look at them' And so I looked, their eyes were wide and they seemed to have a mutual understanding. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We are taking you to the Hokage" Gai said, serious.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, sure, whatever" I said. They seemed a bit too shocked that I could talk at all.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Was gunna cut it about here, but the Muses have granted me a bundle of Inspiration. That sounds super cheesy... BUt seriously, my inspiration is a flowin' so continuing ;)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, I can talk, now lets get a move on, I odn't really want to spen dtoo much time out here, I don't like spiders..." I said, looking around and catching all the spider webs glistening in the very littl esunlight that passes through the leafy branches of the trees.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Right, cause that's what you're emafraid emof..." Kat said, giving me a look that said you just don't wanna meet the akatsuki this early. Or osmething like that. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Well, that's true as well'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'But don't you have a pet spider at home?'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'It would've died in that fire anyways.'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Oh right, damn that fire.'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'What happened anyways?'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Hell if I know'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am afraid of spiders..." I mumbled. Kat sighed and we walked to the direction that Kakashi and Gai came from. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Done!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"How was it? p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Please p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Comment~! I would like to know what you think of my story ^-^p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Vote~! I wanna know that people emlikeem my story ^-^/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Follow~! Can never have too many :3p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I gotta go and eat that icecream that's been begging me to eat it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ciao~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"For Meow~p 


	5. Chapter 5 Clans and Houses

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kat's POV/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As we walked to the Hokage person, I was walking behind Niik and playing with her seriously long hair. At first she kept trying to swat my hands away, but I would always end up playing with her hair still. Currently braiding her hair is seriously fun though, the braids can reach all the way down her back! My hair is long, but not as long as hers.. Hehehe, that sounds funny. 'I want a mango...'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Yeah, mangoes are yummy. Will you please stop playing with my hair?'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'No' Niik sighed out loud and Kakashi looked back to see me playing with Nikki's hair and Nikki with several sweatdrops. "Mmmm Mangoes..." I said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You are weird." Niik said, I didn't say anything back, I was too caught up in my daydream of dancing mango-men and lollipop women. So it was pretty quite for the rest of the way to Konoha.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I was finally pulled out of my trance, the first thing that I saw were the humongous gates that had kanji on them. I looked at it in awe as Niik said "Wow, I didn't think that they were this big!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I muffled my gigles with my hand, "That's what she said" I said to her. Kakashi and the green beast didn't know what I said cause they don't speak muffle like Niik and I do. Niik gave me a look and sighed. I laughed at her mockingly. "Ha ha ha!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is it now?" she asked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I laugh at... umm... Give me a bit, I need to think if something to laugh at" I said. I looked around and tried to find something to laugh at. We were walking through the village, so it was kinda hard to find things to laugh at. "I give up!" I exclaimed in frustration and threw my hands up in the air.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Niik giggled at me, "of course you'd get frus-"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""HAHA! I LAUGH AT YOUR FACE!" I exclaimed pointing at her as I stopped walking, causing her to stop as well. She looked pissed off that I cut her off. I gave a look of horror and ran the way we were going, I assume to the Hokage's tower.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nikki's POVp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I glared at Kat as flames erupted in the background and my hair started to float (Like Kushina's XD). She was laughing for a second before she looked at me. Then she ran away with horror written all over her face. Gai and Kakashi went to go after her, but I was already giving chase. "I will get you Katrina! And when I do... It will be very painful!" I said demonically.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She ignored me and ran into a red-domed building I couldn't recognize as the Hokage's office in my state of fury. The guards looked at me and moved to stop me "Stop! We can't let you pass!" They said, holding their arms out wide. I just ducked under their arms and ran in, looked around. Not finding Kat, I ran upstairs. I ran down the hallway till I got to a big oak door.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I busted it down naturally. The old man looked amused as I scanned the room and found Kat backing into a corner. I walked over to her slowly. "I found you~!" I sang, "Tine for some pain" I said demonically.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kat looked like she was about to die any second "WAIT! PLEASE! IM BEGGING YA HERE! C'MON NIIK! I HAVENT EVEN HAD MY FIRST KISS YET~~! NUUU" I lunged at her as she backed away into a corner. I pinned her down and tickled her till she started crying from laughing so hard. "No! STOP! IT HURTS! HAHA! STOP. HAHAHA. TICKLING. JAHAHAHAH. MEE. AHAHHAHA!" She said while laughing.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Never~!" I said while I continued to tickle her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""STOOPPPP!" She squealed. She kept laughing though, and squirming, and crying.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We heard a cough behind us and looked up. Yes, I stopped just long enough for her to stop laughing and actually look. "Yes?" I asked, "I'm kind of in the middle of her punishment, so if you don't mind..." I trailed off as realization hit me hard. I turned back to Kat who looked horrified, but I just grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "OH MY GODDESSES KAT DO REALIZE WHERE WE ARE!? WE. ARE. IN. THE. NINJA. WORLD!" I screamed at her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""St~op! I~ thi~nk I~mm gunn~a be~ si~ck" she said as her eyes got spiral-y from dizziness. I dropped her and jumped up, completely forgetting her. I jumped around in circles and laughed. Soon I heard another laughter and as I jump-spun I saw Kat doing the same as me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We were like that for a few minutes till I remembered who I was and stopped abruptly, and bowed to the Hokage. "It is very nice to meet you Hokage-sama" I said respectfully.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kat did a small bow as well, "Het old man, nice to meetcha!" She exclaimed, easing out of her bow.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Hokage chuckled at us, "Kakashi, Gai, who are these two?" He asked the adults behind us. "And how did you find them?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We were on our way to a youthful sparring match when we crossed paths with these two youthful souls!" Gai exclaimed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Call me youthful one more time..." I said demonically, turning to slowly face him. I looked up slightly with a glare on my face.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hahaha! She's just jokin' with ya!" Kat said, throwing an arm over my shoulders. Gai looked minutely relieved and calmed down.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Anyways, they say their names are Nikki and Katrina Nekozuko" Kakashi said. The Hokage's eyes widened as he took in our appearances.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I see... Hmm.." He was muttering stuff under his breathe as he scanned my appearances especially. Muttering stuff like, 'Purple triangles' 'Brown hair' 'Sea green eyes' 'cloak' 'colourful hair' 'Yellow eyes' 'the scar' the he finally said "Kakashi, I would like for you to summon Anko please" Kakashi nodded and was off to summon Anko.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong(I was thinking of ending it here, but decided against it X3)strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We waited a few minutes, then there was a knock on the oak door. "Come in"Hokage called out. A second later Anko walked in with her usual outfit.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She went up to Hokage's desk and bowed slightly before asking, "You called for me Hokage-sama?" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, I did." Anko got out of her bow and awaited Hokage's orders before looking around the room, "I would like for you to house these two young ladies" Hokage said, nodding towards looked back to us and grinned, "Of course Hokage-sama" she said, still grinning. When she accepted Hokage's orders, we grinned back as well. We were gunna be quite the trio ] p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'I feel like evil laughing...' I told Kat, she looked at me and nodded. We didnt need telepathy to know what the other was thinking at this time. We looked back at Anko -who was still grinning- and laughed manically saying simutaneusly "Only if you can catch us~" and then ran towards the window on our side of the room, jumping out and started off in different directions.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chappie's done ^-^ p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"How's my pack-how are you-? D'you anything interesting during summer? Are you still on summer vacation? If not how's school? What's goin' on in life? Have any siblings? What do you thinkg of the chapter? What do you think of the story so far? Do you like the characters? Am I going too fast? Too slow? What's your favourite song-or artist-?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Comment~! Please, it would mean a whole lotp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Vote~! Um... I cna't think of a reason...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Follow~! No need to, butchya can if ya want~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ciao~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"For Meow~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~Wolf-chan out~~p 


	6. Chapter 6 Houses and History

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nikki's POV/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I ran around the village as Anko chased me, she was going after me first for whatever reason. I don't know her reasoning, but I haven't had a chase like this in a while. A maniacal laugh bubbled past my lips at the exhilarating thrill of a chase, even if I'm the on being chased. (Nyahaha! Big word ) "you can't catch me Anko-sama!" I taunted.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Sama?"em Anko asked me, looking dubious./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Umm... Yeah?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong(Holy shit my dad is scary~! My brother storms up cause he's not allowed a pop, and sits down in the chair grumpily. Then next thing I know my dad is up here, smacked the top of the chair my bros sittin on, and begins to lecture him, it was really scary cause he's rarely ever too mad, but he was fucking furious! Kay, end of whatever this is. Back to the story~!)strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She laughed whole heartedly as she slowed to a gradual stop, I did the same. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was barely able to move out of the way as a clone came at me with a kunai. I moved to the left and turned, and kept moving, no matter what. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was when I met up with Kat that Anko finally caught us. "Ha ha ha ha ha! I caught you two, and about time too" She said after we tripped over a barely noticeable wire. When she brought -dragged- us to her house. It wasn't actually all that bad, for a sadist. It was a normal looking apartment, wooden door, wooden walls, wooden tables, wooden chairs, leather couches, photos, stuff like that. After she brought us in she started introducing herself. "To get to know each other better, let's introduce ourselves! My name's Anko Mitarashi. There's not too much that I like, not a bunch that I hate, I odn't feel like telling you my hobbies, or my dreams." Anko said cooly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Right, I'm Katrina Nekozuka. I like honey buns, forests, pandas, Halloween, Tigger, sushi, spiders, cats, eating, barbecue, popcorn, ice-cream, night, mist, dragons, mythical creatures, myths and legends, midnight blue, sky blue, silver, black, orange, marshmallows, white red, and purple. I dislike whole wheat bread, pink bananas, and grey.. My hobbies are drawing, writing, sleeping, reading, cooking, karate, swimming, and stargazing. My dream is to live my life to the fullest, and not have any regrets when I die." Katrina introduced herself, not faltering or hesitating once.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She has such a strong personality, it tends to rub off on you." I said to Anko. "Hey, I'm Nikki Nekozuka. I like Dogs, sweet stuff, sour stuff, purple, black, silver, fighting, training, Karate, werewolves, dragons, and mystical creatures in general. I dislike People who are mean to others for no fucking reason, bitter stuff, fluff, annoying people and whole wheat bread," I scrunched up my nose at the mere mention of WWB. "Mt hobbies include Drawing, reading, writing, Karate, daydreaming, star and cloud gazing." I introduced myself, with little hesitation. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmmm. You're both Nekozukas? good, good. Do you wanna know more about your clan?" Anko asked us with hardly any emotion readable on her face and in her voice.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"HAHA! You shall never get to know their answer! p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just kidding X3 p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"How's my pack doing? How was the chapter? How's the story so far? Waratte, you will get to know what the 'Fairy' to the title is for about half way ish through the book How's life? favourite food?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hey hey hey hey heyheyehyehyeheyheyheyhey! If you have time~ Please check any of my other stories And go and vote for Wara-chan's book! p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"anywoozle...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Vote~! Please? It would mean a lotp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Comment~! I would love to know what you think~!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Follow~! The more the merrier p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ciao~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"For Meow~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~Wolf-chan Out~~p 


	7. Chapter 7 History and Sleep

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kat's POV/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Anko looked at us seriously. "Do you girls want to learn more about your clan?" She looked at us with practically no emotion.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was silent, urging Niik to do the talking for the both of us. "Yes" Nikki finally answered.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Anko took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "The Nekozuka clan wa- is a rival clan to the Inuzuka clan. Though they were at odds with eachother, the head of each clan decided to have an arranged marriage for two children who were just born. But a month after that agreement, the Nekozuka clan was attacked, and all perished in the slaughter. There weren't that many Nekozuka's to begin with, and that took its toll on the Land of Fire." She paused, obviously something was up... I don't think Anko is this emotional on the show... "There were rumours though, that two children were saved from that slaughter." Se chuckled humourlessly, "The princess and her protector, is what it was. There was nothing about their looks or anything, it just said that two children had been saved." I have a feeling of foreboding... "The Nekozuka's head's daughter was a dear friend of mine, when I went to go visit her, what I saw... It was horrifying. It was possibly worse than the Uchiha massacre... The bodies were so chopped up, strong(Barry the Chopper strikes again if you get the reference you are awesome) strongit was impossible to tell who was who" she began to sob a bit. Me and Nikki were freaking out~! We don't know what to do! Have you ever seen a hardly emotional woman cry before? Oh you have... Well... Imagine that ten times worse./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nikki went over to her and pulled her into a hug, I went over shortly after and hugged them both. "Sssshhhhhh. It's okay" Nikki cooed. She calmed down Anko rather quickly by rubbing her upper back and humming. Anko was calmed down that she was actually sleeping.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I yawned and laid down on the floor, I moved around and got comfortable, I fell asleep to Nikki singing Pocket Full of Sunshine. How ironic.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~Nikki's POV~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I calmed down Anko and she fell asleep, Kat also went and laid down on the floor as I sang.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshinep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I've got a love and I that it's all minep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh oh ohp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Do what you want but you're never gunna break mep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sticks and stones are never gunna shake mep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh, oh ohp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"[Chorus:]p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Take me awayp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A secret placep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A sweet escapep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Take me awayp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Take me awayp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"To better daysp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Take me awayp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A hiding placep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshinep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I've got a love and I know that it's all minep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh oh ohp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Do what you want but you're never gunna break mep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sticks and stones are never gunna shake mep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh oh ohp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I got a pocket, I got a pocket full of sunshinep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I got a love and I know that it's all minep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh oh ohp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Wish that you couldp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But you ain't gunna own mep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Do anything you can to control mep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh oh ohp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"[chorus]p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There's a place that I gop  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That nobody knowsp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Where the rivers flowp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And I call it homep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Where there's no more liesp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And the darkness is lightp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And nobody criesp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There's only butterflies!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"[chorus X4 {I gotta pocket gotta pocket full of sunshine X6}]p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The sun is on my sidep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Take me for a ridep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I smile up to the skyp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I know I'll be alrightp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The sun is on my sidep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Take me for a ridep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I smile up to the skyp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I know I'll be alright~"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As I finished singing, it seemed as if though all my energetic drained from me, and I fell asleep with Anko's head on my lap and her far in my tummy as I kept rubbing her back till I fell to the blackness that is sleep.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Whaddya think? I hope you liked it ^-^ it was abit... More on the serious side though...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Song that Nikki sings is on the side~~ over there somehwere *Motions to media area*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Anywoozlep  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Vote~! Please? It'll make me feel betterp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" comment~! I like to know what's on your mindp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Not all the time though, that's just creepyp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" follow~! The more the merrier~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ciao~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"For Meow~p 


End file.
